pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikpik cARROTS are good
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style - My sig: [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|''Pikpik]][[User talk:Pikpik cARROTS are good|carrots]] :Hey, it's cool! But wasn't that Dark Bulborb image from a userpage? and it seems you have problem. I know, whenever u try to click on "''carrots", nothing happens.-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|''Pikpik]][[User talk:Pikpik cARROTS are good|carrots]] :No, but also the rest of the page where you write it is now blue! I think you have to put a span at the end. ?-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|Pikpik]][[User talk:http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pikpik_cARROTS_are_good|carrots]] Hey! My sig's gone!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ???-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|Pikpik]][[User talk:http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pikpik_cARROTS_are_good|carrots]] Move your mouse pointer to the left of Mew!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) LOL-- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] u mean the thing that says the date and time?-- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] No, that's to the right. Mew said ''TO THE LEFT-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|''Pikpik]][[User talk:http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pikpik_cARROTS_are_good|carrots]] Yeah.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Grrr! The sigs are doubly messed up!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 17:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Now it's really hard to read!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 17:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe that'll block it.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 17:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I corrected your sig. [[User:Snakeboss14|''Snake]]''boss14'' Hmmmmmmmmmm...-- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|''Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] What you all needed was a /span inside a <> box. What do u mean "all". Mine is OK.-- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] Pikpik and you! By the way pikpik, you can now sign by writting three tildes. Uh-huhPikpik cARROTS are good [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] What the heck pikpik, u just used my sig!!- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] without my ok!-- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] ErrorPikpik cARROTS are good [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|Pikpik]][[User talk:http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pikpik_cARROTS_are_good|carrots]] [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|Pikpik]][[User talk:http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pikpik_cARROTS_are_good|carrots]] GRRRRRR!! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME MY MESSAGES WERE DELETED!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 17:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Whose messing the place up!?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 17:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Pipik, how do you sign? Do you copy the code or use tildes? First fix it. I need to know that so I can fix it. I already did that, but the doesn't sign from his signature page. Pikminfan does the same. I just save my sig. in microsoft word, and whenever i comment, i copy and paste it in my comment. Easy-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|Pikpik]][[User talk:http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pikpik_cARROTS_are_good|carrots]] "pik"ctly!--- [[User:Pikmin fan 101|Pikmin]][[User talk:Pikmin fan 101|fan 101]] Not funny(the opposite of LOL)-- [[User:Pikpik cARROTS are good|Pikpik]][[User talk:Pikpik_cARROTS_are_good|carrots'']] Hey Snake Boss, how do u put a user box on your page?(Pikmin fan is now my friend)??? -- never mind :I can put the code here so you can copy it to your page. But, please complete your sig!!!